1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, method, program, and recording medium for accepting an order and transporting a commodity.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
The office consumables market has become increasingly competitive, in recently years, as illustrated in FIG. 15. To satisfy increasingly diverse purchasing needs (e.g. one stop ordering, shorter delivery times), a variety of different sources for products have become available. Further, a customer may now visit a variety of online websites, retail stores, and mail-order sources to select office consumables. A sales analysis of businesses entering this market indicates a tendency to increase product lines and inventories, allowing one stop ordering, and the provision of commodities from one's own company or from another company capable of satisfying a customer's needs. In addition, there are a variety of ordering methods. That is, convenient Internet ordering (sometimes referred to as “one click” order) may be provided in addition to ordering by fax and telephone. A mail order service using the Internet allows a consumer, who desires to purchase a commodity, to access commodity information displayed on an Internet page and to select a desired commodity based upon the displayed information.
As to an actual condition of a mail order service in the writing material business group, each company begins operation by creating their own business as a surrogate business (distributive trade) for a customer.
Specifically, each company introduces an operation with a relatively larger company, a relatively smaller company, and an individual. As a selling method, a brochure may be prepared, and a fixed price may be displayed in the brochure. A practical sales price is determined through negotiation with a customer's service assistant (SA). A commodity is sold at the sales price, or orders are awaited. Further, a method is available in which a discount price is displayed as a sales price and orders may be awaited. In such an environment, acceptance of orders using the Internet may amount to between 15% and 30% of total sales.
It is determined that there is a minimum amount, per order, that is necessary to maintain an acceptable profit margin. Further, in addition to writing material, OA consumable items of PC series, such as toner, paper, etc., office electronic appliance, office furniture, and daily commodity or the like may also be sold.
FIG. 16 is a chart illustrating an example of a relationship between the number of machines sold by an OA instrument dealer whose agreement is cancelled, and a C/V satisfactory rate. When looking at a present condition of the OA instrument dealer, as the C/V satisfaction rate decreases, the number of cancellations increases.
Thus, it is apparent that paper sales are essential. Then, to increase the C/V satisfaction rate and to keep re-capturing one's own customers, an alliance with a paper dealer is required.
There are several reasons why a consumer of a major company may accept such sales. For example: cost effectiveness, simplicity of ordering method (i.e. easy retrieval, facsimile), next day delivery, and anytime-available ordering. In addition, one stop ordering is important for individual consumers and small companies. A small-scale customer may purchase all commodities at one stop (ordering). However, a larger-scale customer of some level separately uses an ordering destination in accordance with a commodity. Examples of complaints and demands from consumers may include lack of prompt response, transportation, lack of assortment of commodities per a category, and the delivery of incidental services, such as the collection of used commodities, the collection of packing material after unpacking, delivery to a designated shelf, etc.
The purchase needs of customers are inclined to be diverse. Specifically, short delivery time, one stop ordering (i.e., reduction of procurement costs), etc., of various manufacturer's consumable items, a moderate purchase price, detailed delivery accessory service, variation of ordering manners (simple ordering method) from a telephone to facsimile or Web, and purchasing and collection of recycle goods due to enhancement of environment consciousness are sought.
FIG. 17 is a chart illustrating an example of a mail order sales system that does not use the Internet as a main channel. A manufacturer (or vendor) may employ the mail order sales system as a main channel, using a sales company or their own sales person. As indicated by reference numeral 41, an order may be accepted from a user who places the order using an order form via a telephone or facsimile. The order may be transmitted to the vendor's backbone operation system (designated RINGS in FIG. 17). The backbone operation system may inform the user of a delivery date. The backbone operation system transmits order acceptance information to a terminal of an O/E (Order Entry) system. The O/E terminal places an order of inventory to a central office. As illustrated by reference numeral 42, a sales company may respond to user inquiries regarding price and commodity specifications, article returns, urgent transportation requests and the like. A manufacturing company (i.e., a central office) may respond to inquiries about delivery date, transportation time, inventory confirmation, requests for additional commodities, cancellation of a commodity, and inquiries about reception of a facsimile.
Customer needs for commodities (or products) and for support (i.e., services) may be diverse. Consequently, a manufacturer that relies solely on its own company's commodity and support services may fail to satisfy a customer. Further, if commodities or support services are sold at a discount, a consumer may fail to appreciate the discount unless the actual price is also displayed.